I promise
by Brooke Davis Fanfiction
Summary: Lucas Scott is a basketball couch for the Ravens, his life isn't that great until he meets the girl of his dreams Brooke Davis but is this girl really just a dream?
1. Chapter 1

It's tricky and it kills. The most dangerous thing that ever landed on this earth. Maybe it was before time or maybe even now. Some people call it the flu but I call it love.

Lucas Scott was 22 years old; he wanted the world in his hands. He hasn't found the perfect girl yet but I guess in a while he would. Lucas and Peyton broke up in high school; they thought they were going to drift apart. Lucas wrapped his arm around Skills laughing and cheering. They just won a game of the season. He was basketball coach for the ravens, pour old whitey died of a heart attack. Lucas thinks it's his entire fault for not taking care of his couch, so that's why he started to be the couch for the ravens. He didn't want anybody else to do the job. Mouth was looking over slowly at Nathan thinking how they have been coming closer together. Mouth, Nathan, Lucas and Skills stopped in front of a top, high end bar. Everyone went to the bar and everyone came out with someone in their hand. This time it was going to be Lucas Scott.

"Alright girls, hold on to your panties." Nathan said walking into the bar. Lucas was the last one to go into the bar, there were flashing lights everywhere. You could hardly see anything. Dancing people, girls grinding on man trying to find the person they wanted for the rest of their life. Lucas got separated from the other group.

"Guys?" Lucas asked trying to get their attention, hoping that they could hear him but he knew that they were long gone. Lucas turned back around and bumped into a pretty brunette.

"Whoa." Brooke said almost spilling her drink. Lucas didn't realize what he had done. Brooke's shot spilled on her shirt, just a little.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lucas said rubbing his hands on her shirt, trying to make the stain go away but it wasn't working. Lucas and Brooke looked up at each other.

"No…its fine." Brooke said looking into Lucas's deep blue eyes, they looked like the ocean and she was diving in. Brooke took her shirt off and had a bikini top on. Lucas was surprised that Brooke took off her shirt in front of the people in the bar, Lucas couldn't help but laugh because of the strange girl that he was beginning to like. Skills and Mouth looked over and saw Lucas dancing with a girl. Mouth and Skills looked at each other weirdly, they wanted a girl. Skills walked up to a girl with blonde hair.

"Hey, I'm Skills." Skills winked at the girl.

"Hey, im married." The lady walked away from Skills.

"Well… you shouldn't be in a singles bar anyways!" he yelled at her.

Brooke grabs Lucas's hand and leads him out of the bar. Lucas looked around the cold, lonely town of Tree hill.

"Let's get out of this place." Brooke told him. Lucas thought about it for a second and agreed. Lucas was following Brooke, they were talking about things that they never have talked about but Lucas didn't know this girl's name. Brooke led Lucas in front of a lake that looked really clean.

"One more step and you can't come back." Brooke smiled at him. Brooke looked at Lucas while she took her pants off. Brooke had a bikini bottom suit under her pants; Lucas stared at her perfect body.

"You knew that you were going to do this." Lucas said not surprised.

"Meeting a cute guy, yes. Going skinny dipping, no." Brooke said getting into the water. Lucas signed quickly and then took his clothes off. The water was so cold but warm. Brooke and Lucas played in water until Lucas had Brooke in his hands. The moon was shining perfectly over the water. Brooke leaned in and kissed Lucas. Lucas closed his eyes, savoring the kiss. Lucas opened his eyes and he was in his room. the sun shining on his face like the moon shining over them. he stood up from his bed looking around the room. That girl that he saw wasn't in there. Lucas heard pan clinging in the kitchen. Lucas quickly put a shirt on and slowly walked into the kitchen, he heard singing. He doesn't remember getting home. He stood face to face to a stranger or a person from his past. Peyton turned around and smiled, she was mixing pancake mix in a bowl.

"Good morning husband." Peyton smiled widely. Lucas looked down at his wedding ring finger and there was a ring. He couldn't say anything, he couldn't do anything. All he could think about in his mind is what happened last night?


	2. GoodMorning

"I'm going for a run." Lucas said hurrying out the house before Peyton could say anything. Lucas was jogging threw the streets of Tree Hill. He liked to see everyone happy but he wasn't happy himself. Lucas was asking himself when he married Peyton; the last thing he remembers about Peyton is that she left with Jake. Lucas came to the river court looking for Skills but no one was there but Mouth. Lucas didn't know why Mouth was at the river court without Skills but he was going to find out. Lucas ran over to Mouth for some answers.

"What's going on huh?" Lucas asked placing his hands on his hips from running a lot. Mouth looked up at Lucas from writing a paper to his girlfriend Millicent in New York.

"I have no idea what you're talking about?" Mouth laughed a little. Lucas caught his breath and started to speak.

"I had a dream…or something about this girl. She was right there, I could feel her….and you were there, skills and Nathan. You guys were all there last night. I wake up and Peyton's talking about shes my wife. I don't remember marrying Peyton." Lucas said fastly. Mouth stood up before Lucas went crazy on him.

"Well, that's something to tell the kids." Mouth laughed. Lucas's eyes went wide, his mouth opened. He was in complete shock.

"I have kids too?" Lucas asked trying not to take it all in.

"Get your life together dude; you're the one that wanted it so much." Mouth walked away from Lucas and left him standing there with no answers. Lucas threw the basketball at the river with such anger in his heart.

Lucas ends up back home at night. Peyton rushes to his side.

"Are you okay? You haven't been answering my calls." Peyton said letting Lucas sit down on the couch. Lucas signed trying to put his thoughts together.

"I don't know what's going on." Lucas looked down at the ground. Peyton slowly slid down next to Lucas on the couch putting her hands on his shoulder. Lucas looked up at her.

"I will take care of you, we will take of you." Peyton took Lucas's hands and placed them on her stomach. Peyton didn't have real big stomach but she was getting there. Lucas swiped his hand back from Peyton. "What's your problem!?" Peyton yelled at him. Lucas quickly stood up.

"I don't know…I don't know." Lucas said walking into the spare bedroom. Lucas lay in his bed, looking up at the ceiling. Remembering that girl from last night, her beautiful smile, her dimples and her soft delicate hands that he wanted to hold so much. Lucas watched the fan move fast but could still see the winds. Lucas closed his eyes and then opened them. The light was shining in his face like it was morning. Lucas turned his head to the right and saw the girl from last night. Lucas couldn't help but smile when he saw her lying beside him. Brooke opened her eyes and looked closely at Lucas.

"Good morning." Slipped out of Lucas's lips.


	3. Fix You

Lucas lays there not wanting to get up and waste any of this moment that he has with her. Brooke rubbed Lucas's face.

"You seem worried." Brooke made a slight smile to cheer Lucas up. Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and held it tightly.

"I'm okay now." Lucas kissed Brooke on the forehead.

"I don't know about you but I had an amazing night last night." Brooke said stretching out her arms. Lucas started to think for a second, he doesn't remember anything from last night. He doesn't know what happened after he kissed Brooke.

"I had this weird dream about my ex girlfriend, she was pregnant and seemed to be my wife but I couldn't remember anything." Lucas said to her. Brooke became distant.

"You're thinking about other girls?" Brooke was disgusted that he could be thinking about girls right now. Brooke stood up from the bed and began to get her clothes on.

"No, No, No. it wasn't like that. The whole time I was thinking about you." Lucas said to her.

"Stop. Save me the heart break and just shut up." Brooke grabbed her things and left. Lucas groaned and laid back on his bed sinking his head into his pillow.

Lucas walked up to Brooke; he didn't know that she was going to be at the river court. Brooke didn't get up or move away from Lucas when he sat down next to her. They just stared out in the open space of the court.

"I believe that this was love at first sight, don't you think?" Lucas said still looking at the sky. Brooke laughed a little, thinking that it was a joke.

"Love doesn't come that easy. It's a rollercoaster and a tough bitch." Brooke said to him finally looking into his eyes.

"You're all those things… and love can come easy. The whole time I was in that dream, I was thinking about you and only you." Lucas said to her wanting her to believe him. The damage that he caused, he wanted to clean it up.

"I want to get to know you more." Brooke said to Lucas. Lucas didn't say a word; he just laid his back on the court watching the clouds move. Lucas reached out his hand for Brooke. Brooke hesitated but if this was going to get Lucas and her closer, that's what she was going to do. Brooke lies down next to Lucas looking at the sky, putting her hands on her stomach.

"When I was I kid, I was hoping that I could fly… all the way to the sky. That nothing could touch me and I was going to be okay for a while. The older I got, that dream seemed to drift away, fast." Brooke didn't want to cry. Lucas grabbed one of Brooke's hands and held it.

"My mom…she took care of me when my father left. I always took care of her. The only father figure I had was Keith. Keith was everything to me, he loved my mom and he loved me. He always put a smile on my mothers face and that was priceless until my real father took everything from me… he killed my uncle Keith." Lucas said remembering everything. Brooke turned her head, looking at Lucas. She wanting to save him from everything that tried to hurt him.

"My mother doesn't love, neither does my father. I was the kid they wished they never had. They never cared for me…but every time….I cared for them….and for what?" Brooke started to cry. Brooke rose up whipping away her cold, sad tears. Lucas turned over, seeing that Brooke was crying. Lucas rose up also, rubbing Brooke's back.

"We have each other and that's all we need." Lucas kissed the top of Brooke's head. Lucas stood up dusting the dirt from the court off of his clothes; he grabbed Brooke's hand and helped her up from the ground.

Lucas started to play Fix you by Coldplay on his IPod. He held out his hand so Brooke could dance with him. Brooke kinked her eyebrow. Brooke held out her hand slowly into Lucas's. Lucas swung her around quickly. Brooke laughed. Lucas stared at her while he was spinning her around. Her hair flowing perfectly in the air, her bright smile that couldn't be replaced. Lucas drew Brooke close to him. Brooke's chest was on his. The dance was perfect. Lucas and Brooke swaying back in forth, never stepping on each other's toes. Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and raised it spinning her under his arm. The song playing romantically.

Lucas gasped for air; he was back in his bed. He turned to his head to his right and Brooke wasn't there. Lucas heard the shower start. Lucas stood up from the bed, heading towards the shower. He slowly opened the door, stepping in the hot bathroom. He looked down on the floor; there were clothes on the floor. He doesn't remember anything after the dance. Lucas saw a girl body figure behind the shower curtain. Lucas quickly pulled the shower curtain. Peyton shock in fear but was calm when she saw Lucas.

"Lucas you scared me…you wanna join me?" Peyton asked him. Lucas didn't say anything but his face said a million things. He didn't want to be here. This couldn't be real; he didn't want this to be real. Lucas quickly ran out of the house with his pajamas on.

"I don't know if this is a dream or if being with that girl is a dream." Lucas said rubbing his head. Haley handed Lucas a cup of coffee. Nathan came up to him.

"It's a dream, trust me…" Nathan said to him.

"But it just seems so real." Lucas said confused. Haley laughed a little because it wasn't like him.

"Lucas, maybe you're just confused, this girl is probably someone you saw when you were in California." Haley shrugged.

"If I meant that girl in California, I wouldn't be here right now. I would be with her." Lucas said to Haley aggressively. Haley sat next to Lucas on the couch.

"Listen to me; you are married to Peyton Scott! She is your wife and she pregnant with your child!" Haley yelled at him. Lucas quickly stood up, feeling like he was cornered.

"That's it! I don't remember any of that, Haley! I don't remember getting her pregnant, I don't remember meeting her again, I don't remember getting married to her…I just don't remember." Lucas screamed angrily. "I know that girl is real." Lucas finished.

"Alright, just to get this over with. We will look this girl up for you." Nathan smiled at Lucas. Lucas felt better.

"Yea." Haley said to him.

"What's her name?" Nathan asked Lucas. Lucas froze up, he doesn't know this girls name.

"I'll get back to you." Lucas said running out of the Haley and Nathan's house. Nathan sat next to Haley.

"Do you believe him?" Nathan asked.

"I'm gonna have to." Haley shrugged.

Lucas lied back in his bed, trying to go to sleep but he couldn't. It was like he couldn't or he wouldn't let himself. Lucas looked at his phone it was 10:00pm at night. He yawned but he wasn't sleeping. It has been a few minutes since he last checked his phone. He was looking at the fan but he wasn't sleeping. He checked his phone again it was 12:00am. Lucas signed and turned on T.V. awkwardly a movie was on; this couple was playing in the rain. Lucas looked at the couple being happy in the rain.

Lucas opened his eyes, he was wet. He looked up at the sky, it was dark…night actually, foggy and raining. Lucas touched his hair; it was so wet, he must have been there for while. Lucas looked down at his feet, he had no shoes on.

"Whoa!" Brooke yelled. Lucas looked in distances, he saw Brooke spinning around in the rain with her arms opened wide.


	4. Chapter 4

Lighting was striking down on the earth, the rain was pouring hardly.

"Is this safe?" Lucas asked Brooke. Brooke turned to Lucas; she started to run towards him. Brooke jumps on Lucas, Lucas stood his ground having Brooke in his arms. Brooke's legs wrapped around Lucas like a cover. Lucas spins Brooke around slowly, smiling and very happy. "I can feel the rain." Lucas said surprised.

"Ha-ha, I think we all can." Brooke looked at Lucas questionably. Lucas knew that this had to be real and the other life was a nightmare.

"You never told me your name." Lucas said to Brooke.

"Brooke Davis." Brooke smiled widely. Brooke slid down off Lucas. "I usually hate the rain, It was always sad but now, it just gives me a rush and…. I love being with you." Brooke said to him. Lucas pulled the wet strand of hair away from Brooke face. Lucas leaned in to kiss Brooke but she dodged it. "This isn't a dream Lucas, this is real. My love for you is real." Brooke said placing her hand on her heart. Lucas smiled at her. "Come and get me." Brooke winked at Lucas and started to run. Lucas shock his head giving Brooke a head start. Lucas started to chase after her.

Lucas blinked, he was touching Haley's door, and he looked behind him not knowing how he came here. Lucas shock his head and opened the door. Haley and Nathan looked up from the computer.

"Her name is Brooke, Brooke Davis." Lucas said with confidence. Nathan looks back down at the computer looking for a mystery girl named Brooke Davis. Haley walked up to Lucas.

"If we can't find her…"Haley began to say.

"We'll find her." Lucas nodded at her.

"Lucas." Nathan said heavily but slowly. Lucas and Haley walked over to Nathan. They looked at a website for people they could find. Nathan stopped touching the keyboard, sadly. "Is this her?" Nathan asked Lucas. Lucas looked at a picture of Brooke smiling widely, with her dimples showing.

"Yes." Lucas smiled missing her.

"Lucas, she's dead. She died three months ago." Nathan looked up at Lucas for an answer.


	5. Chapter 5

"Why are you dreaming about a dead girl?" Skills dribbling the ball.

"It's not a dream." Lucas signed. Skills shrugged before he let out a little laugh. Lucas stole the ball from Skills and took a shot and of course it went in. "…and she's not dead." Lucas said walking away. The ball dribbled back to Skills, Skills caught and put it under his hand and watched as his best friend walk away from him.

Lucas was holding coffee in his head, Brooke came in the house with her key, and they were getting closer than they thought. Brooke sighed when she came in but she was happy that Lucas was there.

"What's going on?" Brooke asked him.

"Come sit." Lucas said. Brooke came over to Lucas sitting next to him. Brooke layed her work book on the table.

"You die." Lucas said ripping the band aide off. Brooke backed up a little but stayed in her place.

"Lucas that's not funny." Brooke said to him.

"I know its not but it's true. Nathan and Haley told me."

"Who the hell are Nathan and Haley and how do they know that I'm going to die?" Brooke said standing up.

"Brooke, you have to believe me. I saw it, I was there." Lucas said to her.

"You mean the other dream? What? Do you think this is a dream?" Brooke said to him.

"No…its just…" Lucas tried to say.

"You know what Lucas, Screw you!" Brooke grabbed her keys and left.

"Brooke!" he shouted.

There was lighting over the hills and over Tree Hill. It was a storm coming.

"Is this…" Lucas asking himself, maybe today was when Brooke was going to die. Lucas could be the cause of her death. Lucas quickly grabbed his phone, dialing Brooke's number. Brooke looked down at her phone, while she was driving. Brooke rolled her eyes and picked up the phone.

"What?!" she yelled threw the phone.

"Brooke turn the car around." Lucas said calmly.

"What? No." Brooke said trying to look ahead of her but she can't see anything. It was like the road disappeared into the darkness, Brooke didn't have time to mess with Lucas and his games, and all she wanted was a family and someone to love her back. She thought her dying and the dream thing was all a lie and that maybe he wanted to break up with her.

"Stop the car!"

"No."

"Brooke this is how you die! STOP THE CAR!" Lucas said with firmness in his voice. Brooke was losing control of the car, everything was leaving her mind in a quick second. Brooke wanted to turn around but she was scared she might get into a crash. Brooke's heart started to race, Brooke held onto the wheel tightly.

"Lucas I….I can't see anything." Brooke said scared.

"Okay Brooke, just, just stop the car…please stop the car." Lucas said to her. Lucas was walking back and forth, hoping that Brooke would turn around without getting hurt.

"I can't." Brooke said trying to press on the break; Brooke started to panic, pressing on the break constantly. Brooke started to huff and puff. Brooke saw flashing lights coming her way, blocking her sight, a loud honk. "Ahh!" Brooke screamed. Brooke let go of the wheel to cover her face from the piercing light that blocked her eye sight.

_Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep._

Lucas looked down at his phone, it said **_Caller lost._**

"Damn it!" Lucas said running out of the house, he knew that Brooke couldn't have gone far. He was running for his life, trying to find Brooke's car hoping that she was going to be okay. Everyone that was outside in the dark looking at a strange man running for his life. It started to rain harder. Lucas stopped for a second, trying to take everything he saw in front of him. A truck was cut inside a store, Lucas looked over to the car next to it, it was upside down. He could see Brooke hanging but still in her seatbelt.

"Brooke!" Lucas yells. Brooke slowly opened her eyes, everything was blurry, she couldn't see straight. She looked in the far distance and found Lucas staring at her.

"Lucas." She tried to make it out. There was tear came rolling down her face but it wasn't from the pain, it was the thought of never seeing Lucas again. Lucas started to run towards her but the car was far away. "Lucas!" Brooke yelled. Brooke swallowed the blood in her mouth.

"Brooke!" he yelled back running faster and faster. Brooke was trying to get out of the car. Brooke saw gasoline going to the truck that was a fire at the end. Brooke tried her hardest to get out but she couldn't. Brooke and Lucas looked at each other. 'I love you' Brooke mouthed without saying anything. Brooke didn't want to say goodbye but she had to. **_BANG! CRASH! PHEW!_**

The whole car blew up and also the truck, Lucas fell back from the burning fire in his face. Just a few more seconds he would have been burned.

Lucas stood in the police station, sitting in the waiting room, trying to get the images out of his head.

"Lucas Scott." The lady said. Lucas didn't hear her; he was looking down at the ground, hearing Brooke's scream in his head. Lucas looked at his hands; it had dirt all over him.

"Lucas Scott." The lady repeated. Lucas quickly looked up clearing his throat. "I need to take your picture." The lady said holding up a camera. "It has flash on it." The lady warned him. Lucas nodded sadly without saying a word. _Snap._ The bright flash of the light made Lucas blink. Lucas opened his eyes and he was sitting next to Peyton. This was it, the other life that he was over. He wanted to know what was going on with him and hoping that other life was a dream and Brooke would be standing next to him, smiling.

"I think you should…we should go to consuleing." Peyton said to him. Lucas didn't say a word, just nodded because if he did he was going to regret it.


	6. Chapter 6

Lucas was sitting in front of his therapist, he doesn't want to talk about how he killed Brooke or he's in two different worlds. All he wants is to replay everything and to save her life. His therapist stared at him for a moment now, he had brown eyes, curly black hair and was very skinny, and his name was Peter. Peyton was outside in the waiting room, waiting for Lucas to talk. Lucas hesitated at first trying to speak.

"The dreams… there so real, when I'm with Brooke, I could feel everything and when I'm here I can't feel anything. It's like I'm stuck here but I don't want to be. I want to be with the girl of my dreams but now she's dead." Lucas said softly but firm.

"This is just a phase; you will be back together in a few days. I'm not saying this is normal but it would fly past, I'm sure of that." the therapist said to him.

"I don't want to stay here." Lucas said to him.

"you cant have everything you want, life doesn't come that easy. I'm sorry Lucas. That girl died months ago, you had no power over that."

"But I was there!"

"No you weren't, it was just a dream."

"Maybe this is a dream, I don't even know if this is real or not." Lucas said with tears in his eyes, looking down.

"Lucas, this is real. This is very real." The therapist said to him.

"That's what they all say." Lucas looked at his therapist closely. He had dark blue eyes, straight hair and freckles on his face, he was over weighted.

"Lucas, you need some help Lucas. I'm telling you…that was all a dream and this is real life, you can't change any of that…do you understand?" his therapist asked him. Lucas looked down at his therapist's name tag.

"Yes, I do…George." Lucas calling him by his first name. The therapist gave Lucas a look and Lucas stood up and left the office. When Brooke saw Lucas walk out, she quickly stood up.

"Well? How'd it go?" Brooke asked trying to help him.

"It went perfect." Lucas put on a fake smile and lied threw his teeth.

"Don't lie to me, you shouldn't lie to me."

"I will be fine." Lucas said walking out of the horrible place.

Brooke was beginning to close up her shop, she was doing great in her life has soon as Lucas came along; she loved him with all her heart. Brooke felt her phone vibrating her pocket.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Are you on your way?" Lucas asked looking outside the window, making sure it wasn't going to rain.

"I'm almost done." Brooke said smiling. Lucas told her that she was going to die again, again and again. It was hurting Brooke and made her scared of life. Brooke grabbed her things and locked up the shop. It started to rain when she took a foot outside of her shop. "Oh great." Brooke said.

"It's starting to rain, Brooke, don't move. I'm coming to get you." Lucas said trying to find his keys. Brooke rolled her eyes getting in the car.

"Ugh, I'm already driving." Brooke said trying to keep her eyes on the road. "I'm a few inches from the house." Brooke laughed. Brooke was trying to drive fast before Lucas would have a panic attack.

"Really because I don't see you." Lucas said stepping outside from his house.

"Lucas I'm…" It was the last of Lucas hearing Brooke's voice. He heard the beeping of the phone. **_Beep! Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep. Caller discounted._ **Lucas heard a loud crash around the block. Lucas started to run so fast, that all he could hear is his breathe. The rain hitting his face, blinding him from saving Brooke…again.

Lucas opened his eyes; he was in the shower with Peyton. Peyton wrapped her arms around his waist. The water hitting Lucas's face like the rain.

"What's wrong?" Peyton asked him kissing his back.

"I couldn't save her." he began to say.

"Who? Sweetie." Peyton said stopped kissing his neck.

"Brooke."


	7. Chapter 7

I posted the new story and chapter eight. HAPPY STYDIA WEEK EVERYONE! (stiles and lydia)

Lucas and Skills meet at Karen's café, hoping to feel like teenagers again. They meant there sitting at a table. Lucas saw down in front of Mouth with Skills beside him. Lucas wanted to have a break or feel like having a break. There was a strong silence that larked around their table.

"Brooke…" Mouth began

"Is dead." Lucas said to him. "Maybe not but I saw her die, twice." Lucas said eating some pancakes.

"This girl is alive somewhere, you must have seen her man. She just can't be dead." Skills said to Lucas.

"This just might be a dream; I don't know what's real or not." Lucas began. "…because if this is a dream and that mean Brooke died, for real. Real life." Lucas looked into Mouth's making him uncomfortable.

"What if you see her again?" Mouth asked him. Lucas leaned on against the table trying to get Mouth to pay attention.

"I'm going to save Brooke, even if that means I have to die." Lucas said to Mouth. Lucas didn't pay attention he was cutting his steak and cut himself. "Ouch! Damn." Lucas said licking his thumb.

"See, in a real dream you can't feel pain. This is real Lucas, if you like it or not." Skills said to him. This has been the worst breakfast Lucas could ever have. He wanted to know more about Brooke, he wanted to marry, not Peyton. He wanted Brooke to have his children, the love that he had with Brooke could never be replaced. Lucas wrapped the napkin around his thumb to stop the bleeding. Lucas stood up from his chair and walked away from them. Lucas opened the door of the café and bright sun hit his face. Lucas was instantly in Brooke's shop. He was leaving Karen's café but entering Brooke's shop. Brooke looks up from her desk and sees Lucas; she had the biggest smile on her face. Lucas walks up to her planning not talk to about what just happened in his other dream. Brooke was working on a dress that she has been doing for days.

"What's this?" Lucas asked filling all over the dress.

"It's a wedding dress." Brooke smiled filling proud about herself.

"I don't remember proposing to you." Lucas said to her. Brooke walked up closer to Lucas.

"Because you didn't." Brooke laughed. Lucas was relived because that's the only thing that he wants to remember, he wants to remember every moment with Brooke. Lucas poked his thumb on the pen.

"Ouch! Damn." Lucas said sucking his thumb. Brooke came closer to Lucas in a hurry.

"Oh, I forgot I had some sharp pen in that dress because it wasn't finished." Brooke said to him. Lucas looked into Brooke's eyes, simply in a haze.

"You are so beautiful." Lucas said to her.

"It's in my jeans." Brooke winked at him.

"Where's your friend Millicent?" Lucas asked Brooke. Brooke walked over back to her desk, where she was working on some designs.

"Out with this guy. Speaking of friends." Brooke started to say. Lucas nailed down his head and looked back up at Brooke; he walked over to Brooke putting his hands around her waist.

"What now?" Lucas asked her.

"I want to meet your friends, you know. Nathan, Haley, Skills. The whole crew, I want to know a part of your world." Brooke said putting her hands in Lucas's back pockets.

"You are my world…" Lucas kissed Brooke on the lips slowly. "But if you want to meet them so bad." Lucas shrugged. Brooke screamed in cheer and jumped a little.

"I'll get my stuff." Brooke winked at him walking away happily. Lucas frowned looking at his finger; he doesn't know which ones real and which ones aren't. He only wants one of them to be a dream.

Lucas had his hand on Brooke's back keeping her close when he was walking into the café. Everyone cheered when they saw Brooke and Lucas. Brooke had a surprised look on her face; she didn't know what was going on.

"Oh it's not Karen." Haley said to them. Everyone smiling face turned to frowns. Haley walked up to Lucas and Brooke greeting them.

"So this is the one that you talk about a lot." Haley said looking at Brooke.

"That's me." Brooke said trying to put on bright smile.

"Karen said she won't be at the shop for another hour." Nathan said looking at his phone.

"Alright, the party must go on."Haley said waving her hands in the air. Jamie was talking to Skills in the corner. Lucas was keeping Brooke close to her, so that nothing would happen to her.

"Oh, I see Millicent, I'll be right back." Brooke said leaving Lucas.

"Brooke." Lucas said before she took another step. Brooke turned with her eyebrows rose up but with a smile. Lucas didn't want her to ruin her night. "Just be safe." Lucas said. Brooke made a slight smile, she loved being cared for. Brooke walked back up to him, stood on her tippy toes and kissed Lucas quickly and walked over to Millicent. Brooke tapped Millicent on the shoulder; she turned around wondering who that was.

"Oh, Brooke!" Millicent said excitedly but a little tipsy. Mouth was right beside Millicent having his arm wrapped around her. "Brooke this is Mouth, my boyfriend." Millicent said smiling.

"Well, well, well. Nice to meet you, Mouth." Brooke said to him bringing a bright smile to his face.

"Nice to meet you too Brooke Davis, I've heard great things about you." Mouth said holding his hand out, Brooke shock his hand. Brooke walked away to get a drink from talking and laughing too hard. Seeing a little boy trying to get some cookies.

"I don't think that you're supposed to eat cookies before dinner." Brooke said laying her elbow on the snack table, looking down at Jamie.

"Don't tell my mom." Jamie said begging her.

"Don't worry I won't. Don't eat a lot of sugar before you get a sugar coma." Brooke took three cookies from the plate and handed them to Jamie. Brooke crouched down to Jamie's height. "For those cookies, you have to tell me a little about yourself." Brooke said winking at him. Jamie laughed a little. Brooke grabbed Jamie's hand and walked over to the table and started to talk. "First, what is your name?" Brooke asked him.

"Jamie Lucas Scott." Jamie said to her.

"I'm…" Jamie interrupted her.

"Brooke Penelope Davis. I know, Uncle Lucas talks about you a lot." Jamie said eating the cookies.

"He does?"

"A lot." Jamie repeated. Lucas was watching Brooke and Jamie laugh and have a good time. Nathan came up beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you really think she's the one?" Nathan asked him because when he asked this same question, Lucas got his heart broken.

"She's nothing like Peyton, she's kind, caring, and beautiful and she's making pretty good friends with your son." Lucas said looking over to Nathan.

"I can see that's she's nothing like Peyton but do you think she's right for you?" Nathan asked him the same question.

"I do." Lucas said crossing his arms smiling at Brooke. Jamie looked back at Brooke.

"Their talking about you." Jamie said eating his last cookie.

"How do you know that?" Brooke asked him. Jamie swallowed and started to drink his milk.

"Because Uncle Lucas and my dad were staring at us." Jamie smiled at her.

"You're very smart for a…?"

"I'm four. My mom is 22 years old and so is my dad." Jamie smiled.

"They had you when they were in high school." Brooke said questionably.

"When they graduated." Jamie corrected her.

"Oh." Brooke said surprised at the whole thing.

"Alright she's here!" Haley said. Everyone started to hind behind table and counters. Brooke and Lucas were behind the table. They were looking into each other's eyes.

"I love you Lucas Scott." Brooke said to him.

"I would say I love you but I won't." Lucas started to say, Brooke's smiled turned into a frown. "Because those three words don't explain how much I'm over the hills for you." Lucas said to her. Brooke had a tear running down her face smiling widely at him. Karen came through the door; everyone shot up from behind the tables and counters and screamed loudly. Confetti and strings rain down on them.

Brooke placed her keys on the table laughing loudly because she had a great time. This time Lucas was going to tell Brooke that she was going to die. Brooke went into the kitchen getting a drink of water.

"Brooke I have to tell you something." Lucas said scared to talk to her.

"Yea, what?" Brooke asked smiling at him.

"You know those dreams that I have been having." Lucas said reminding her.

"Yea, the ones were I die each time." Brooke said laughing.

"You remember that?" Lucas asked him.

"I see it across you face and I was on your phone and an alarm went off and in big black letters it said 'Brooke Davis might die'." Brooke shrugged.

"It's going to come true Brooke and I don't want to loss you." Lucas said standing up moving closer to Brooke.

"Lucas calm down, I'm not going to die."

"Yes you are and I try to save you every time and you die every time. You have to believe me. I don't want to loss you." Lucas said to her.

"Lucas, I'm going to bed and I guess you should too." Brooke said leaving him, Lucas saw her slowly leave out of his world, again. Lucas lays on the couch, trying to figure out how to save Brooke from dying again. Lucas was yawning and fighting to not to sleep. Lucas opens his eyes and blue and white balloons came down from the ceiling. The crowd was cheering loudly, cheerleaders hugging the basketball players. Lucas was at a game. Nathan and Skills cheering with the team. Lucas had a suit on.

The game was over; Lucas was done fake congratulating his team for winning. He likes being a coach but he doesn't like it without Brooke beside him. Lucas walks out of the school finding Peyton waiting for him outside. Lucas slowly walks up to her.

"Congrats." Peyton said jumping on him. Lucas didn't hug her back; Peyton noticed and quickly got off Lucas.

"This isn't working for me." Lucas said sadly.

"Your basketball career?"

"No, us." Lucas looked into Peyton's eyes.

"Lucas I'm pregnant!" Peyton yelled at him.

"I don't remember any of that! I don't remember marrying you or getting you pregnant!" Lucas yelled back at her. Peyton was startled a little. "I can't do this anymore." Lucas walked away from Peyton.

"Lucas! Don't walk away from me!" Peyton said crying. Lucas shock his head and kept walking, he didn't want this life or dream, all he wanted was Brooke.

Lucas flopped on the hotel bed; he couldn't face Peyton at the house. He looked beside him, looking at dark the walls in the room. He couldn't see anything; he didn't want to see anything. Lucas opens his eyes; he was back at his house sitting in the kitchen. Brooke comes in getting ready for work.

"Do I look dead yet?" Brooke asked him getting a bottle of water.

"Brooke, please. You have to believe me." Lucas opened his laptop. He saves the picture and the death of Brooke in his documents. "Come here." He said opening the document. Brooke yawned and walked over to him, standing behind him hovering over him.

"Lucas, what is that?" Brooke asked him.

"I told you, you die. I don't know how to put this in words but…"

"This isn't me…it can't be." Brooke said sitting in the chair next to him.

"It's not a joke Brooke; I would never do this to you." Lucas grabbed Brooke's hands and held them tightly. "Do you believe me?" Lucas asked her.

"Lucas…just don't lie to me." Brooke said with tears running down her face. "But….I don't want to die." Brooke said shrugged.

"I don't want you to either." Lucas said to her. Lucas grabbed cup his hands around her face. Brooke and Lucas drew their heads closer. They lean together, forehead to forehead.

"I will save you." Lucas said firmly.

"You promise?" Brooke whispered.

"I promise."


	8. I promise (Last chapter)

Two days have passed since Lucas ever slept; he hasn't seen the other life for a while. He just wanted to stay with Brooke. Lucas picked Brooke up and laid her on the bed, kissing her gently.

"Alright…alright." Brooke laughed. Lucas sat on his side laying next to her, looking into her eyes. "Lucas, you haven't slept in days." Brooke rubbed his face. He liked to feel her warmth on his face, knowing that this is real.

"If I can't wake up with you every day, than I mine as well not sleep." Lucas said with passion. Brooke chuckled at little and put her hand over his eyes. Lucas quickly opens his eyes, hoping that he wasn't back to the hell. Haley was standing over top of him, she was tapping her foot. "Uh, Hi Haley." Lucas said sitting up on his bed.

"Hi Haley? That's all you have to say for yourself?" Haley said placing her hands on her hips.

"Yup."

"Peyton came pouring her heart out to me because you ended things. She's pregnant and you're married to her, you can't do that." Haley said next to him on the bed.

"I don't love her, Haley. I don't love Peyton. I'm in love with someone else." Lucas said to her.

"Lucas, that girl is dead. She is gone."Haley yelled at him.

"She's is not dead! She is alive and she's a part of my life, if you like it or not!" Lucas said standing up, walking out of his own hotel room.

Lucas walked to the river court, he saw Skills shooting some hoop.

"Lucas Scott, the boy who left his wife for a dead girl." Skills say grabbing on to the ball. Lucas slowly walked up to him when Skills said that. They both sat down on the court trying to make things understanding.

"I know you don't understand but I love that girl. I don't even know this is real or not." Lucas shrugged at him.

"This is real, the other life, the dream. That is not real."

"I want this to be fake. I don't want this." Lucas said throwing little rocks away from his legs.

"Let me ask you this question. Are we in the other dream?" skills asked him.

"Yes, for a while. You guys meant her, you guys loved her and it's not a dream, it's my life." Lucas said standing up. "I had this same talk with Haley; I don't want to be reminded of it." Lucas said walking away from Skills.

Lucas knocked on his door, wishing that Peyton was there. Peyton opened the door with tears in her eyes; bags packed up and ready to go. Peyton let Lucas in the house.

"You're leaving?"Lucas asked her. Peyton put her hands in her jacket pockets.

"Yup, there's nothing here for me." Peyton whipped the tears from her face.

"I didn't mean to be rude but I just can't lead you on." Lucas said getting closer.

"Good thing because I'm going to Alaska with Jake." Peyton putting her bags by the door.

"Jake? Why are you going with Jake?" Lucas started to ask all these questions.

"He's the father, Lucas." Peyton confessed. Lucas closed his mouth before he said another word.

"You have been lying to me, this whole time and I felt bad for." Lucas said backing away from Peyton.

"I know but I wanted to tell you, I was afraid you would leave me but then you left me for some dead girl." Peyton said trying to collect all the odds.

"She's not just some girl, she is my girl and I would do anything for her! This Marriage means nothing to me and I know now that this marriage meant nothing to you." Lucas said to her.

"I'm sorry but I love Jake." Peyton said. There was a honk outside of the door. Peyton looked at Lucas for a while. Lucas threw one of the lamps at the wall.

"Get out." Lucas said walking to his room. Lucas laid in his bed looking up at the ceiling again. This might be real life because feels pain and heart break. He felt like he was being used, he just wanted to leave. Lucas slowly closed his eyes, he opened them. Nurses and doctors were running everyone. Phone ringing, people talking and all white walls. He was at a hospital, Lucas started to panic. Brooke wasn't nowhere near him.

"Brooke! Brooke!" Lucas yelling trying to find her. Lucas ran into Nathan, Nathan looked like wreck. "Where's Brooke?" Lucas asked Nathan.

"She said she'd be here, Haley's having Lydia." Nathan said to Lucas. Lucas calmed down a little.

"Haley's having her baby." Lucas said happily.

"Yea, Brooke said she just had to run by the house, to give Haley her present." Nathan said to him. Lucas thought that this might be it.

"I'll be back." Lucas started to run out of the hospital.

"Lucas!" Nathan yelled at him.

"I'll be back!" Lucas said leaving the hospital. Lucas climbed in the car and started to drive past the speed limit. Lucas started to call Brooke, Brooke was leaving her shop. It started to rain on her.

"Brooke!" Lucas said.

"Yes, I am here." Brooke laughed a little.

"Where are you?" Lucas asked her driving.

"Getting inside my car." Brooke started the car. "I have to stop by the house to give Haley her present." Brooke started to drive.

"Brooke, turn around. Stop the car!" Lucas said to get there fast. Brooke signed.

"Lucas you cant save me, fate is fate." Brooke had a tear run down her face.

"No Brooke. I'm going to save you." Lucas said to her.

"I'm sorry Lucas." Brooke hung up the phone. Lucas could see Brooke's car in a distance. Lucas looked to his left and he saw the truck losing control. Brooke pressed on the brakes but it was to late, her car flipped. Lucas stopped his car and started to run to her.

"Brooke!" Lucas yelled to her. Lucas ran to Brooke's car trying to pull her out. Brooke opened her eyes.

"Lucas?" Brooke said softly. Lucas broke her seat belt apart and slowly took her out of the car. Lucas sat her down far away from the crash. The rain was hitting hard on them. **_Bang! CRASH! PHEW! _**The whole things exploded, Lucas covered Brooke from the damage. Lucas laid Brooke on his lap trying to cover her from the rain.

"Brooke, stay with me." Lucas said trying to keep her awake. Brooke looked down at her stomach, she was bleeding badly, blood coming out of her mouth, Brooke laid her hand on her wound.

"Lucas, I can't breathe." Brooke cried but the tears blend with the rain.

"Come on Brooke." Lucas started to cry. Brooke looked up at Lucas.

"It's okay…it's okay." Brooke said between breathes.

"Brooke, please, was suppost to get married, have kids" Lucas cried.

"You have to tell Haley….you have to tell Haley." Brooke cried to him.

"I can't… I won't because you're going to tell her." Lucas said to her.

"You were always stubborn." Brooke coughing up blood. "You have to give her….her gift." Brooke said to him. Brooke looked at Lucas, knowing that he would never forgive himself. "Promise me, if I die. You have to…to move on… I don't want you to stand over my grave all day." Brooke tried to laugh but it hurt.

"Brooke, please don't." Lucas said trying to hold onto her.

"It's okay…its perfect actually, I love you…" Brooke looked into his eyes and whipped the tears from his face. "Lucas…Lucas Scott." Brooke was closing her eyes and opening them.

"Brooke, please don't leave me…I cant, you have to stay with me okay? What would you name our son?" Lucas tried to keep her eyes open. Brooke looked up at the sky.

"Davis… I always wanted a son…I would name him Davis Lucas Scott." Brooke said smiling but then her life started to slip away, her smile faded with her life. Her heart stopped beating. Lucas grabbed Brooke closer, trying to hold on to her life but there was no life to hold.

"I will love you always love you." Lucas cried repeating every word. "Ahhh!" Lucas screamed. Lucas gasped for air; he was back at his house. He thought everything was over with Peyton but he knew it wasn't. Lucas grabbed his jacket and went to the doctors, to make this horrible dream go away. He was waiting in the white room; he was waiting for his doctor to come back. The doctor came in with a pad and pen; he finished the test for Lucas.

"So, doc?" Lucas asked him.

"This isn't Healthy, that girl is dead." The doctor said putting the paper down.

"I would save her a million times if I have to." Lucas said getting up from his chair.

"Lucas, if you keep sleeping like this you won't wake up again." the doctor said to him.

"That's just a risk that I'm going to take." Lucas looked at the doctor for a quick second and then left. He walked into his house and laid in his bed, he wanted to be with Brooke forever, he wanted to stay with her. Lucas looked out the window staring at the sun, the bright sun landing on his eyes.

Haley comes in Lucas's room and finds him bleeding all over the bed. Haley runs to him and turns him over his stomach, there was blood everywhere. "Ahhh!" Haley screamed loudly. "Nathan!" Haley screamed for her husband.

"Haley?" Nathan said strongly. Nathan started to run towards her.

Lucas blinked his eyes from dryness. Brooke was staring at him in his bed. Brooke's smile was wide, shining bright like the sun, her dimples showing brightly.

"Will you save me?" Brooke asked him.

"A thousand times." Lucas said to her softly.

"You promise?"

"I promise."

The End.


End file.
